


【翻译】Young Again

by Chuh, StsFish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuh/pseuds/Chuh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 对于一个五岁的孩子来说，隐藏和控制感知到的情绪很难。





	【翻译】Young Again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Young Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114978) by [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip). 



> 翻译：304  
> 校对：389

一道闪烁的绿色光波向外席卷，吞没了附近一片，闪瞎了剩下的人。

“有点不对劲。”Vision说，飞掠到逐渐黯淡的光源周围。

“Cap，发生了什么？”Sam对着耳机发问，“Iron Man？Wanda？”没有任何回应，“Loki搞了什么鬼？”

这是一场对抗Loki的标准战斗，Loki那边是大篇愤怒的独白和破坏，而复仇者和前复仇者这边是厌烦和闪避。

Loki掏出匕首刺向倒地的Sam，Tony飞身过去阻止他，但就在他碰到Loki的一刹那爆发出了绿光，Vision没能反应过来。

“退后，我去查探。”Vision能感应到被爆炸波及的四个人，但有什么不对劲让他很担心。

光线开始黯淡。一个人形剪影显现出来，但它太小了不可能是他的任何队友或者Loki。

那气息感觉像是Wanda，只是更加微弱。Vision冲上前去，脑子里充斥着糟糕的想法。

“Pietro你在哪？”一个带着恐惧的声音，是塞尔维亚语。

“Wanda？”Vision没指望看到一个与她惊人相似的小女孩——

“你有看到我哥哥吗？”他熟悉的那双眼睛睁大了，眼泪汪汪。

“ _哇哦_ **。** ”Vision透过通讯器听到Sam的惊呼。

“他不在这。”Vision回答，尝试放柔嗓音。

“他在哪？你为什么是紫的？”她的双臂交叉在胸前，撑着她那过大的衣物。

“妈！妈！Bucky！”两人看向金发碧眼的男孩。Steve抛弃了他特大号的制服，攥紧他瘦弱身体上挂着的内衣。他的脸涨得通红，泪水顺着脸颊流下来。

“他似乎也跟人走散了。”Vision向她伸出手，“也许我们可以一起找人？”Wanda看着他的手，她的小圆脸上露出了迟疑的表情。

“Pietro从不离开！你对他做了什么？！”她后退，结果绊倒在自己的裙子上。“Pietro！救我！”

她的尖叫声引起Steve的注意，他跑了过来。

“小姐，你受伤了吗？怎么了？”

“我要Pietro！”Wanda用英语叫喊。

“他长什么样？”Steve蹲在她身边问道。

“他的头发像我这样，只是更短。蓝眼睛还有——还有——”她的又一泡眼泪中断了句子。

“没事，我们只需要找到一个成年人，然后他们可以找到你的Pietro和我的妈妈。”Steve拍拍她的肩膀，Wanda抱住他。Steve抬头畏缩了一下Vision的外表，但他很快调整好表情，“先生，呃，你能帮我们吗？”

“当然，但我认为按顺序首先该穿好衣服。”Vision转身阻挡了他们的视线。他像当初创造自己的披风一样创造了两套衣服。

“你是个外星人吗？”Steve在Vision递给他们衣物时问道。

“我是类似的什么东西。重要的是，我是来帮忙的。”

“Pietro说永远不能在陌生人面前换衣服。”Steve拉好衣服时Wanda低声说道。

“如果我和Steve转过身，你可以换衣服吗？”

“嘿！你怎么知道我的名字？！”

“这是场事故。你们俩都是成年人了而我们是朋友。”

Steve靠近Wanda。

“他在耍我们，小姐。我们应该离开这儿。”Steve帮助Wanda起身，她理了理自己过大的裙子。两人在Vision反应过来前就离开了。

她把Vision为她准备的裙子留在原地。这深深扎到他的心，但他不想多加思考。

_“我看到Tony和Loki了。看起来他俩也都幼化了。他们在你的三点钟方向，我去追Steve和Wanda。”_

Vision掉头去找Tony和Loki前再次看了眼Wanda。

俩人看起来五岁左右。他们衣服很合身，都放弃了盔甲。不像另外两个人，他们完全冷静地面对面坐着。

“我们很快会恢复正常。我的导师说年龄咒语不会持续很久。”一旦他们把所有的孩子聚拢起来，Vision得把这个消息传递给Sam。

“Tony，Loki，你们还好吗？”

“我们当然很好！”Tony抬头看着他说。他的眼中闪烁着熟悉的光芒，这意味着他正在分析他所看到的一切。“现在是哪一年？”

“2016，”Vision不确定是否应该分开他俩。Loki被列在尽快逮捕拘留名单上，并且他可能还拥有他的外星力量。

Tony吹了声口哨，皱起小脸。

“快！我想重温见到心爱东西的初体验！来吧Loki！”Tony抓紧Loki的手，“西瓜人！带我去我最近的房子！”Tony认为自己仍然富有，这让Vision觉得有点好笑。但他没错。

“还有两个人受了咒语影响。我们必须先跟他们集合，然后才能把你俩送到安全地区。”

Loki嘲笑道。

“这里是中庭，而我是个Aesir，我可以保护Tony。你们人类伤不了我。”Tony退后一步，尽可能用力地捶了Loki胳膊。“你干嘛？”Loki问，纹丝不动。

“科学研究！你好的很，我不会说抱歉的。”

“好吧。”Loki脸上露出笑容，捶了一下Tony肩膀。Tony惊叫，但显然没有受伤。

Tony突袭Loki，把他扑倒在地。

“我还能咯吱你呢 ！”

Loki在Tony下面扭动身体，发出一阵咯咯的笑声。

Vision盯着他们。片刻前这俩还打的头破血流，现在表现的像是最好的朋友。[1]

“ _我把昆式机开到附近了_ 。”Natasha报告。

“ _Steve和Wanda在我这。他们可不是快乐的露营者。_ ”

Vision能听到Wanda的哭声。

“我们的交通工具快到这儿了，”Vision对Tony和Loki说。Tony坐在Loki的胸口上，Loki似乎并不介意，玩着Tony缩水内衬的布料。

“这地方一团糟。我和Loki——”

“Loki和我，”Loki纠正，Tony做了个鬼脸。

“ _Loki和我，_ ”Tony重读，“之前都在盔甲里面。发生了什么？”

“一场战斗。”他没点明两人立场相对，但他俩似乎都意识到了。

Loki皱眉别过头，Tony捅了捅他，直至两人目光相对。

“朋友？”Tony提议，Loki笑着点头。“很好！”Tony站起来向Loki伸出手，Loki搭上手，在被突然拉起来时咯咯笑。

Tony把胳膊搭上Loki肩膀。

“看，”Loki一把抱起Tony，尽管他俩差不多高。Tony甚至没有挣扎。“我救到了公主。”

“是你见过最漂亮的公主。”Tony冲他吐舌头。Loki脸红了，高高扬起下巴走向刚刚着陆的昆式机。

“骏马在等着我们！”

“出发去我的城堡！”

Vision不知道该笑还是叹气。这俩会很难搞。

他漂浮起被丢下的盔甲跟在这对年轻人后面。

“放我走！”Wanda尖叫，与把她固定在座位上的安全带斗争。

Steve坐在他的座位上默默哭泣。

“他们也是成年人？”Tony仍在Loki臂弯里问道。

“是的，但他们不信。”Sam停顿，“Tony？Loki为什么抱着你！”

“你这家伙！不能这么称呼一位公主！”Loki转身，挡去Sam看向Tony的视线。

Sam迷惑地望向Vision。

“他们在玩一个游戏。”Vision回答。Sam嫌弃地抽了抽鼻子，“孩子们，请回到位置上系好安全带。”

“为什么？他可没扣。”Tony指向Sam，晃动手指。

“他是个成年人。”

“这是年龄歧视！我和Loki—— _Loki和我_ 也是成年人！”

“为什么我完全不惊讶Tony Stark就算在这个年龄也是个讨厌鬼？”Sam叹气，“我头痛。”Sam走到昆式机前部，一屁股坐到Natasha旁边。

“如果你们摔倒了，不能怪别人只能怪自己。”Vision告诉他们。

Loki眯眼看他。

“我不会让Tony公主摔倒的。”Loki把Tony搂的更近。

“他不可能是公主！他是个男孩！”Steve挣脱了他的安全带。

Tony安静下来。

“我不喜欢他，”Tony低声说，抱住Loki，“我不知道原因，但他让我害怕。他会伤害我。”Tony开始颤抖，他因为想要忍住抽泣憋红了脸。

“我很抱歉！请不要哭！”Steve走向他们，Tony瑟缩。

“退后，金发小鬼。不然我会给你点颜色瞧瞧。”Loki威胁他。

“他为什么恨我？！”Tony哭出声，把脸埋在Loki肩上，“我尽力了，但他接着对我说谎还伤害了我！”

“他撒谎！我之前从未见过他。”Steve胳膊交叉在胸前，气呼呼的。

“你在被施咒的状态下忘记了发生过的事，但情绪仍在。你伤过他。”Loki怒视Steve，“你恃强凌弱。”

Steve跌跌撞撞地后退，像被扇了耳光。

“我感觉不太好。”他捂住腹部。

“你受伤了吗？”Vision扫视他，寻找可见的伤害。

“不，不是伤口，我的胸口痛。我不是恶棍。”Steve的下唇抖索着。

“那叫负罪感，你这金发蠢货！”Loki对他沉下脸。Tony还挨着他的胸膛哭泣，Wanda也没停止尖叫。

“我们一到达Stark庄园就会去解决这个问题。在那之前只需要请你们坐好。”

Steve回到他在Wanda身旁的座位，摸索着安全带。Vision帮他扣好。

Tony和Loki去了昆式机尾部。Loki对Tony低声说些什么，Tony的哭泣声逐渐微弱了。

* * *

“我要Pietro！”Wanda第一百次尖叫。

Vision以前从不头痛，但他现在头痛。

Steve表现得闷闷不乐，拒绝看向Loki和Tony的方向。

Tony躺地上四仰八叉地睡着了。

Loki守护着他，扫视着昆式机上的其他乘员。不知道什么时候他从脱下的盔甲里拔出了一把匕首，现在搁在他的腿上。

Natasha试图分开Tony和Loki，但他熟练地挥舞着匕首。他看起来很幼小，但仍然是个威胁。

Vision怀疑这多少是Loki阴谋的一部分。

Tony在昆式着陆时被颠醒，Loki的匕首在Tony能看到前消失了。

Tony把Loki扯下来当做枕头。

“你闻起来有点奇妙。”Tony说。

“那是因为——”

“嘘，枕头不会说话。”Tony把手指按在Loki唇上。Loki用一种相当孩子气的方式咬了他冒犯的手指，“它们也不咬人，但有人在上面流了口水。”

Loki推着身上的Tony滚下去，Tony大笑。

“恶作剧潜藏在你的灵魂里。”Loki起身时说。

“恶作剧什么意思？”Steve问，Loki斥责他。

“我没跟你说话，好管闲事的家伙！”

“对！他可没跟你说话！”Tony对Steve嗤之以鼻。

“友好点。”Vision说。

“对Steve说去！他是那个弄哭我的人！我甚至不知道他做了什么，但我看到他的时候感觉像是整个胸口都被压扁了！”

“所以该这么做吗，Tony？”

“操！你听起来像我的管家，但跟我毫无感情！我想怎样就怎样！Dad和Obie叔叔可能已经死了！但我不是个百万富翁就是亿万富翁！我还有个超tm厉害的朋友！我为什么该在乎别人怎么想？”Tony挺起胸膛站起来。Loki整个洋溢着快乐，脸颊染上了玫瑰的色调。

“就像公主说的那样！”Loki又抱起Tony，“去城堡！”

昆式机降下舷梯时，Loki抱着怀里大笑的Tony离开。

无论如何Wanda哭出声了。

而Steve抽噎着，但强作镇定。

* * *

“Friday，订一些我最爱的食物。我想让Loki-Dokey[2]尝尝。”Tony下令，没从他和Loki在电视上玩的游戏里抬头。

“是，Boss。”

“他接受得相当良好。”Vision对Natasha说。

“那两个知道今年是2016，而咒语总是会结束的。这两个，”她指指睡在沙发上的Wanda和坐在座位上看比赛的Steve，“不能接受他们实际上是成年人了。”

“她一醒来，就会开始哭要Pietro。”Vision沉着的目光注视着Wanda。每几分钟Wanda就会摸索周围然后皱眉，因为那儿什么东西没有，什么人也没有。

“被恐惧和孤独彻底吓坏了。”Natasha停顿，“我们不能告诉她。”

Vision点头，同意她的判断。

“打赌我能破自己的最高纪录。成年的我可能视力没这么好。”Tony窃笑。

“你们人类真是弱小。阿萨神族不会随着年长损伤视力。”

“这就是为什么我该叫你干瘪的小混蛋？” Tony肘击Loki想要干扰他。

“如果你再继续作弊我就坐你身上了。”

“也许Steve也想玩。”Vision说，试图哄骗他俩接纳前复仇者。

“他是个成年人了。如果他想玩可以自己问。”Tony推搡Loki，Loki又推了回来。Tony被撞翻了，但游戏里没有动摇。

“也许如果你邀请他来玩——”

“我为什么要这么做？”

“因为这是好事。”

“这是个双人游戏。而我想和Loki玩。”

“我想跟Tony玩，而不是金发小鬼。”

“Tony。”Vision用一种警告的语气说。

“行吧西瓜人。”Tony转向Steve，做作地睁大眼睛，“Steve你想玩我的电子游戏？”Steve望向冲他点头的Vision，从座位上笑着弹了起来。

“当然！谢谢——”

“好！”Tony站起来把控制器扔给Steve，“Loki我们走，去洗劫我的影片收藏。”

* * *

“Tony，我们得谈谈，”Natasha坐在他厨房桌子的对面，“Loki，如果你愿意给我们几分钟。”

“不，”Tony说，“无论你要对我说什么都可以在Loki面前说。他是我最好的朋友。”

“最好的朋友？”Loki问，他睁大了眼睛看起来很容易受伤。

“我的意思是，好吧，除非你不想要。”Tony尴尬地耸肩，双手交叉在胸前。

“是的！你是我第一个最好的朋友！”

“你是我第一个朋友也是最好的朋友！”

“你真好！”

“不，是你真好！”这对儿从座位上蹦跳起来，“拉钩发誓我们永远是最好的朋友？！”Tony伸出小指。Loki疑惑地看他一眼然后模仿他，紧接着把小指收回胸口。

“但如果，我们再次成为成年人时憎恶对方呢？”Loki凝视着地面说。

“那成年的我们是笨蛋！永远是最好的朋友！”Tony再次伸出他的小拇指，Loki把它们勾在一起。

“永远！”Loki把他拉入一个拥抱。他俩都欢笑起来。

“男孩们，我们能回到话题上来吗？”Natasha用指甲敲击桌面。

“好的，公爵夫人Anastasia。”很明显，Tony很早就有了起绰号的习惯。

“你为什么对Steve那么刻薄？”

“因为看着他，我就会害怕想哭。”年轻的Tony也更加坦率一些。

Natasha短暂地考虑了一下她现在能从他那里榨出什么信息，但她推开了这个念头。她曾经对他这么做，但她现在不想这样。

“你认为像你跟Steve那样的说话方式友好吗？”

“别摆架子，女士。我可能看起来年轻，但我很聪明。甚至我说的话听起来也不像五岁。我只是在保护自己，而你们全都想把他扔到我面前。”

“Tony不想和他说话，我不会让你强迫他的。”Natasha从那绿眼睛里看到了一点她所熟悉的Loki，危险和阴暗。“走吧Tony，我想给你展示更多的魔法。”

“太棒了！Friday，确保没人会来打扰我们。”

“好的，Boss。”

* * *

“他为什么不喜欢我？”Steve问，盯着脚尖。

Natasha讨厌孩子。现状没有改变她的看法。

“你们俩打过一架。”她根本不想触及这个棘手的问题。

“我们为了什么打架？”Steve看起来天真无辜又困惑。自他去DC以来她就没再见过这种表情。

“意见分歧。”

“他不喜欢我是因为我们喜欢不同的东西吗？”

“不，他不喜欢你是因为你骗了他。”Steve畏缩，Natasha想揍自己，她该在他们到达Stark庄园那刻就离开的。

“但我该说过对不起了。我撒谎时总会说对不起。”

“这次你没有。”

“为什么？”

“我不知道，但你咒语逆转后会知道的。去看看Sam需不需要人帮忙洗碗。”

“好的。”Steve磨着鞋子，没有行动。

“现在。”

“是，妈——我是说，女士！”Steve脸红着匆匆离开。

* * *

Wanda拒绝吃午饭，也拒绝了晚饭。她蜷坐成胎儿的姿势，眼神放空。

三个大人都没法靠近她让她吃东西，Steve给她拿了个盘子，但她没有碰。Loki和Tony对她视而不见。

“小子，你认为咒语会持续多久？”晚饭过程中Sam问Loki。

“不是小子。我就是那个投掷咒语的人，是吗？”

“确实是你。”Vision回答，目光没有从Wanda身上移开。

Loki疯了一样笑开。

“那我真是个强大的法师。据我所知，没有一个减龄咒能持续这么长时间。”Loki举起手，Tony跟他击掌。

“发明家和法师，最好的朋友，你们有个使命是吃完食物。”Tony假装戴上太阳镜，然后埋头吃饭。Loki紧随其后。

“你确定所有的我都能吃吗？”Steve从远处的桌角问，Loki和Tony坐的尽可能离他远。

“你不吃会浪费。”Vision把盘子挪近Steve。

“Tony Stark的城堡里甚至不会让你这样的恶棍去挨饿。”Loki戳着他的奶酪通心粉，制造出巨大的咔哒声。

Wanda尖叫着吓到所有人。她跑着进门，持续尖叫。在任何人反应过来前，她扑向Tony，把他从座位上撞了下来。

“你杀了爸爸妈妈！我哥哥在哪！”她对Tony拳打脚踢，直到Loki踹开她。Vision在她撞上墙前抓住她。

“你这个无礼的女孩！胆敢攻击我最好的朋友？！”他的双手开始发光。

“都冷静。”Natasha插在Loki和Wanda之间。Vision把Wanda抱在怀里，她还在拼命挣扎，试图够到Tony。“Wanda，你和Tony是朋友。”

“说谎！凶手！爸爸妈妈是因为你死的！Pietro在哪？！”她大喊大叫，试图踢开Vision。

Tony发出抽噎的声音，Loki转身跪下来检查他，Wanda的指甲弄伤了他的左脸颊。

“来吧公主，”Loki温柔地说，想让Tony注意力集中到他身上，“我们去你的房间。我知道怎么治愈伤痕然后我们可以吃一点你床底下的糖果。”

“好，”Tony擦揉眼睛，“我是个Stark，我不会哭的。”

“如果你哭也没人会打你的，我会确保这点。”Loki一边帮他起身一边说，“在我的保护下，不会有魔鬼接近。”Loki在公主抱Tony前瞪了一眼Wanda。

“谢谢。”Tony靠在Loki胸口，两人消失在拐角。

* * *

Wanda在两个小时的尖叫并与任何阻止她去找Tony的人撕打之后累昏了。

他们给她注射了生理盐水，然后把她放在一间客房里让Vision照看。

“我准备了睡衣，”Sam走进视听室宣布。Natasha和Steve在玩跳棋，Tony和Loki不在视线范围内。

Steve跑过去，抛弃了他的游戏。他把袋子翻了个底朝天。

“你没有？”Natasha的语气带了一丝幽默。

“不，我有。” Sam递给Steve一套美国队长主题的睡衣。Steve厌恶地抽动鼻子，但他还是拿起了提供的衣服。“怎么了？”Sam问道。

“没什么。谢谢你，Sam先生。”

“说实话。”

“我喜欢这套和上面的旗帜，但是，”Steve耸耸肩说，“这比家里的睡衣要好。”Steve真诚地笑了笑。

“你可以在洗手间换衣服。”Sam递给Steve一把牙刷和牙膏。“我希望你刷干净牙齿。”

“是，先生！” Steve懒散地敬了个礼，然后跑开了。

“这么多嗯？Sam，这么多的照片。”

“敲诈素材。”Sam眨眨眼，去给其他孩子们送睡衣。

在Sam敲门之前，Vision透过门进了Wanda房间。Sam给了他一套猩红女巫主题的睡衣，这些睡衣原来放在清仓箱里。她的产品并不受欢迎，在索科维亚协定的灾难后也已经停产。而美国队长的产品持续生产，因为他的形象实际上归美国政府所有。

Friday带他去了Tony的房间。

他考虑过什么样的睡衣才能让Loki同意，他对自己的决定很满意。

他敲门。

“是谁？！” Tony喊道。

“Sam Wilson，哦皇家成员。”

“你可以进来。”Tony傲慢地说，Loki窃笑。

Sam试图打开门，但遇到了阻力。

“Tony，你能开门吗？”就算是对付最顽固的孩子，他也有足够的耐心，“给你们最后也是唯一的警告。”

他们咯咯的笑声越来越大。

Sam把门推开，身上沾满了黏液。

他气急败坏，而两个小男孩大笑起来。

“恶作剧之神加上Tony Stark等于麻烦。我一点都不意外。”

Sam擦掉黏糊糊的一坨。Tony和Loki从视野里消失了。

“我建议你看看床底。”Friday说。

“我希望你们两个明白，明天早上没有华夫饼吃了。”Sam边说边跪到床边。

他能听到他们窃窃私语。一个人嘘另一个。

他掀起床裙，一个满身是血的小丑突然跳了出来。

“妈的！”Sam向后摔倒，试图挣脱它。

他花了一点时间才意识到这只是一个安在遥控车上的面具。

Sam缓慢地喘气。

“对不起，Wilson先生，我被命令把你引到那里。”

“我明天要做一顿超棒的早餐，但你们俩只能喝普通的燕麦粥。”

他把车扔到一边，看了看床底。他看到一块支撑好的平板电脑——屏幕上是Loki和Tony的脸。

“看看你的表情！”

图像转换成卧室30秒前的景象。

Sam向后倒下，张开嘴，眼睛大睁。

Tony和Loki疯狂地大笑。

“Friday，他们在哪？” Sam边问边按下了平板的电源键。

“我现在无法回答这个问题。”

“请告诉我他们没有离开大楼。”他们的脸挤压在屏幕前，挡住了身后任何东西。

“他们仍在庄园里。”

Sam眯眼盯着天花板上的一个摄像头。

“介意详细说明吗？”

“Boss和Loki先生在我的监视下很安全。”

“他们是未成年人，需要监护人在他们跌倒时搀扶。”

“理论上讲，他们是成年人。你不把他当成实际年龄来对待，Boss会生气的。”

“他们只有五岁孩子的思想。”

“Boss在目前的状态下也比大多数青少年更聪明。事实上，在他成长的这个阶段，他已经比大部分成年人取得了更大的成就。”

“Friday放过我。我只是要看着他们。”

“Wilson先生，如果我自己处理，我会向警方举报你，这样你就会被永远关在外面，远离Boss的生活，但是他不想这样。”

“我只是想帮忙。”

“当你对抗他并成为一名逃犯时，你失去了这项权利。Loki被正确逮捕后，我希望你和其他前复仇者离开。你们的出现只会伤害我的Boss。保护他是我的职责所在。”

Sam沉默了很长一会儿才放下睡衣袋。

“确保他们拿到那些。”Sam离开房间时说。

* * *

“Friday可能会杀了我们，”Sam低声对Natasha道，希望Friday听不到他的声音。

“胡说，Friday是一个讨人喜欢的女孩。”Vision进入客厅时说。

Steve依偎在Natasha身边，不想一个人睡在陌生的环境里。

“做讨人喜欢的女孩从没阻止过我杀人。事实上，这让事情变得更容易。没人想到小女孩会是杀手。”Natasha的手指穿过Steve的头发。

“我现在没有杀死你们的计划。”这可保证不了什么。

“那杀死这个房间里除了Vision的所有人的计划呢？”Natasha问，留意到Friday的措辞。

“你想让我对你撒谎吗，Romanov女士？”Friday的嗓音几乎是活泼的，让她听起来有点阴险。

“我向你们保证，你们在Stark庄园绝对安全。”Vision 说，脸上露出一丝微笑。

“那在庄园外面呢？” Natasha敏锐的目光看向Vision。

“Friday确实讨人喜欢。”Vision离开房间前没再多说一句。

* * *

清晨，被咒语影响的四个人还是没有变回成年人。

“你能叫Tony和Loki来吃早餐吗？”Sam问Friday。Steve正在帮他做华夫饼面糊，而Natasha照看着Wanda，Vision 去了商店为孩子们挑选更多的衣服。

“考虑到你说过会让他们喝燕麦粥，我点了单。他们现在在进行一顿私人早餐，你们没人被邀请。”如果Friday有脸的话，Sam肯定她会向他吐舌头。

“这不仅仅是早餐的问题。我们得谈谈咒语的事。Loki有暗示他们现在该恢复正常了。”

“Boss和Loki讨论过这件事了。”

“他们说什么了？”

“那是私人谈话。你得自己去问他们。”

Sam把面糊放在一边，吸了一口气平静自己。

“好吧。他们在哪？”

“Boss下令不能透露。”

“你一直这么难搞吗？”他想瞪她，但找不到她的摄像头。

“不，但我这样开心。”

Sam关掉了加热中的华夫饼铛。

“看来我们要去搜查了。" Sam伸出手，Steve搭上手看起来忧心忡忡。“这地方没那么大。”

* * *

半小时后，他还在大厦的一楼转悠。

Steve暗示他，他饿了。

“我猜只有我们俩做早餐了，伙计。”

“好的。”

Steve走路的时候盯着自己的脚。

“怎么了，冠军？”

“我想Bucky了。我什么时候可以回家？”

“等咒语效果消失。”

“Wanda说你们绑架了我们。”

“她只是害怕。你记得电视对吗？在你的年代，它们可不是这样的，不是吗？”

“但如果现在是2016年，那么我至少——”Steve停下脚步，开始数他的手指。

“是的，你年纪很大了。"

“Bucky死了吗？”

“不，他只是睡着了。”

“Margo说，成年人只有在人死了的时候才会这么说。”Steve仰倒在地上，开始抽泣。“Bucky死了！”

“不，冠军。你几个月前才和他通过话。”Sam坐在他旁边，摸索着他的手机。“我这里有一张Bucky的照片。”Sam从Smithsonian那里得到了一张照片。“看，他没事。”

Steve泪水汪汪地看着它，然后推开。

“如果这是2016年，那么Bucky就会变老！ 那是他爸爸的照片！不是Bucky！”

Steve决定逃跑，结果绊在他的睡裤上摔倒。他转了个身，紧紧抓住右臂。他不知怎么地把肘部的皮肤擦伤了。

“让我们清理一下，然后我们可以多谈谈 Bucky。行吗？”

Steve看着他，冒了一个鼻涕泡。他点点头，但没有止住哭泣。

* * *

“你们在耍我吗？”

Loki和Tony穿着配套的钢铁侠睡衣坐在厨房的桌子旁。桌子上摆满了面糊和蓝莓。华夫饼铁铛在中间，用一根Sam之前没有见过的延长线插到墙上。

Loki和Tony正在用新鲜的华夫饼填满他们的脸颊。

当Loki发现Sam的时候，他抓住Tony的胳膊，拽着他试图跑出去，但Sam把门堵住了。他们去了另外一边，Sam又跳到了前面。

“好吧，你们两个。你们对我不知道的咒语了解多少？”

“很多，我是法师，而Tony是个天才。”

“富有的天才。”Tony补充道。

“是的，这是他的城堡！Friday！”

“我建议你离开，Wilson先生。”

“哦，拜托！” Sam看着天花板，希望他能和Friday面对面，这样她就能看到他的愁容。“我是想帮助他们！”

“他们不需要你的帮助。”

“他们是孩子。”Natasha说着，出现在Sam进来的门口。

“不，我们不是！这可不是我的身份证、生日或者wiki百科所说的。”

“不管怎样，你表现的像孩子一样。” 她双臂交叉，表情严厉。

“那又怎样！根据wiki，我总表现得像个孩子。wiki还说你们三个是逃犯呢。如果有什么你该听我说的话。”

“那它们怎么说Loki？”

“坏家伙，但我们仍然是最好的朋友。对吧，Loki？”

“是的！现在让路。”

“只要对Heimdall说一个字，你就会被带回阿斯加德，扔进地牢。”

“那你为什么还不去做呢？ 我打赌因为要么我无罪，要么Thor是国王，也许两者都是。”

“Friday，Natasha威胁我最好的朋友。我要她离开我的房子。”Tony看起来就像一个愤怒的小刺球，只有Loki的手放到他的肩膀上才带回了他。“谁也不许碰我的东西。”

“Romanov女士，我必须要求你离开。你来这的邀请已经被撤销了。如果你选择留下，我将强制驱逐你。”

“Tony—”

“不，我是成年人的时候你伤害过我！两次！ 你是个撒谎的骗子，骗人！你还威胁我的朋友！至少Sam没有骗我！” Tony开始哭泣。“我要你离开这里！” Tony颤抖着，泪水从他脸颊滑落。

Steve开始默默抽噎。

“我将激活盔甲，五，四，三——”

“我走。”Natasha摆手，踩着高跟鞋转身离开了。

“咒语该结束时会结束。我们所要做的一切就是等待。” Loki抓紧Tony的手，然后把他拖了出去。

* * *

“我不知道该怎么应付他。”Sam在电话里说。

“ _你认为我就知道吗？_ ”Rhodey哼了一声。

“你是最有和他在一起经验的人。”

_“是和一个易怒、放纵的十六岁Tony Stark相处的经验。而不是一个过度亢奋的五岁Tony Stark。”_

“他有了一个新的最好的朋友。”

通话另端出现了一个停顿。

_“我马上过来。”_

* * *

“该死，你比往常更矮了。”Rhodey说，Tony叫喊抗议。

“你是谁？”Loki问道，把Tony拉进怀里。

“我是Rhodey，从他身板瘦弱的16岁开始把他从麻烦中拉出来的人。”Rhodey冲Loki咧嘴笑了笑，“我也是他最好的朋友。”

Loki抱紧Tony。

“不，Loki是我最好的朋友，但是...”Tony撅起嘴，“看到你让我很开心。” Loki把下巴靠在Tony的肩上，眼神变得晦涩。Tony似乎感觉到了变化。“你仍然是我的第一位，Loki-Dokey。”

“你也是我的第一位！”Loki抱紧Tony举高。Tony有点局促，Loki大笑起来。

“我听说你们两个惹麻烦了。”

“我的房子我说了算。”Tony对着Rhodey和他身后的Sam吐舌头。

“没错。”Tony惊讶地抬头看他，Sam痛苦地呻吟。“万一你的屁股着火了，我就是来把你捞出来的。如果Loki是你的朋友，那么他也会在我的保护下。”

“我们不需要你的保护。”Loki瞪着Rhodey。

“那你有注意到黑寡妇还潜伏在你们房子附近吗？”

Loki尴尬地红了脸。

“Friday？”Tony眯起眼睛问。

“扩大搜索范围。”一个停顿，“Natasha Romanov被发现在南花园。指示？”

“你说你是站在我这边的？”Tony怀疑地扬起眉毛，问道。

“我熟悉这种表情。”Rhodey看起来很痛苦，但是还是坚持了点幽默感。

“用战争机器把她弄出去。” Rhodey的笑容消失了。

“我不能。我三个月前受伤了。用你做的装置我才能走这么长时间，靠我自己只能站着几分钟。你是怎么知道这件战甲的？”

“wiki。它没提到你是如何受伤的。”Tony咬唇。Loki拍拍他的头。

“是的，我希望它这样。不过Sam会让她离开的。”

“我为什么要那么做？”Sam问道，几乎看起来被冒犯了。

“因为你和Natasha不能单独照顾Steve和Wanda。Steve不信任你，把他和Tony、Loki分开只会让他更加怀疑你和Natasha。Wanda不想和你们两个有任何关系，并且相信你们绑架了她。你可以把他们关在安全屋里，但是如果离Loki太远，咒语可能会产生负面影响。你也没法从Loki这得知情况。总之，你有两个选择: 带着Steve和Wanda离开，他们会陷入危险。或者让Natasha离开，保证他们的安全。”

“他们也可以把Steve和Wanda留在这里，但那样不太明智。”Friday补充道。

Sam皱眉。

“看来你们俩是从Tony那里学到了你们的卑鄙手段。”

“不要诋毁我们的‘方法’。我们只是想以非暴力的方式解决问题。你要我帮忙，我帮你了啊。”Rhodey看上去很自得。

“我的意思是说服Tony让Natasha留下。”

“Friday说Tony保留了情感，但没有记忆。他直觉她伤害过他，但他没有自己为什么要忍受痛苦的记忆。”

“别像我不在一样谈论我，”Tony发着牢骚。Rhodey笑着看他。Tony转向Sam。“快点，Sammy，你的决定是什么？”

“我会让Natasha离开这个地方，但我不能强迫她做更多。”

“只要她不回来就行。”Tony狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然后笑着开口，“来吧，Loki！ 我想给你看一部迪斯尼电影！”

* * *

Steve躲在Tony的床下看电影。

Tony和Loki在他头顶上咯咯地笑着，彼此交谈。

这让他想起了Bucky。

他不能再否认这是未来了。

他向Friday问起Bucky，当她告诉他时，他哭了。

Steve想一个人呆着，但同时他又不能忍受孤身一人或者逐渐消失的念头。当他还是个小孩子的时候，他不记得自己曾经有过这样的恐惧。

他不知道为什么自己觉得有必要紧紧抓住一些东西——任何可以防止自己消失的东西。就好像他内心的某些东西不能相信他的整个世界都过去了，如果他不抓住，就什么都不剩了。

一种巨大的失落感和永远不想失去他所关心人的渴望，使他心情沉重，在他睡着的时候困扰着他。

* * *

Tony醒来时发现自己的腿被别人的缠住了。

这种情况并不罕见。他在床上醒来时，身边的人总比记得的多。引起他注意的是嘴里有几根长发，他坐起来的时候吐出了它们。

他睡着时是个孩子，醒来时已经是个成年人了。他甚至不知道的身体疼痛，也已经变得明显。他年纪大了，关节不太好。

气鼓鼓的声音从他身侧传来，Tony瞥了一眼，Loki用昏昏欲睡的眼睛看着他。赤身裸体。

Tony和Loki恢复到正常身材时，他们的衣服都被撑破了。

Loki坐起身睁大眼睛，拉着床单围到身边，强作端庄。他看上去像是僵住了。

Tony咧嘴笑了。

“好吧，是个第一次。”Tony笑着说。Loki摆弄着床单的边缘，移开目光。

“如果你不再想和我做朋友了，我可以理解。”Loki听起来是那样挫败，Tony几乎退缩了。

一个想法在Tony脑海里一闪而过。

他看到了Loki完全不同的另一面，这一面在他们两人的脑海中都很新鲜。

Loki看起来很脆弱。一些他过去自我的残留让Loki看起来更加年轻，与他向每个人展示的外表远远不同。

这些东西也留存在Tony心头，一些这些年来已经被践踏了的东西。他不再认为未来充满血腥可怕，他不再觉得自己是那个独自肩负起世界重担的人。

做一个孩子，让他想起自己只是一个人，他所能做的有限。

而Loki全程陪伴着他。他们彼此承认最深切的恐惧，并没有隐藏真实的自我。

他从未感觉到和任何人如此亲近。

“我们曾经是朋友，”Tony说，Loki似乎因为过去时态的使用而崩溃，“我们是最好的朋友，我希望我们最终可以做到更多。”Tony抓过Loki的手带到自己的手心。“我想看看这会把我们带到什么地方。”Tony吻了吻Loki的手掌，“如果你没问题的话？”

Loki惊讶地张开嘴。他舔舔嘴唇，眼睛闪闪发亮。

"是的，我非常乐意。”Loki脸红了，Tony只把他抱在怀里，给他一个无忧无虑的拥抱，就像他们作为孩子时分享的那样。Loki笑着回应了他的拥抱。“我们该去吃早饭了吗？”他们分开时，Loki问道。

“当然。”

这对小情侣下了床。Tony从抽屉里拿出衣物，而Loki则用魔法为自己准备了一套。

他大胆地勾了勾Tony的手指。

他们在一片愉快的缄默中走进厨房。

* * *

几分钟后，Steve Rogers从Tony的床下爬了出来，光着身子，红着脸。他尽力遮蔽着自己去找Sam，这样他们能在别人注意到他之前离开。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]片刻前这俩打得火热，现在看起来像真·打得火热了 by389  
> [2]取自okey-dokey  
> ————————  
> 译者：朋友想看所以翻译了。最喜欢的片段是Sam&Rhodey的对话：“他有了一个新的最好的朋友。” “我马上过来。”


End file.
